Fracture
Fracture is WindWolf19's OC. Please ask before using her. Thanks! Appearance Fracture is a thin, small IceWing with electric blue eyes. Her tail narrows to a point like most IceWings, but its a little longer, and much sharper that usual. The icicles around her neck are extremely thin and narrow. Her scales are ice-cold, and smoother than glass. Personality Normal Undisturbed, Fracture's temperament can be likened to a alpine tundra. Not welcoming, but not exactly hostile either. To other dragons she's never met, she responds civilly, but incredibly frosty. She prefers the shadows and quiet to anything else, and tends to consider others as bothersome noise. She rarely if ever looks for a ﬁght, but, is easily provoked if she thinks your trying to press her. Many dragons ﬁnd her creepy and unnerving, just due to her complete lack of external emotion. To the degree that she can, she tries not to talk at all, or if it is unavoidable, in short, need-to-know based answers. Despite this silent exterior, she does have feelings. Inside, she is actually quite calculating and can plan out an entire scheme to incredible degrees of accuracy. Although she has no formal education, she did spend a few years living in a library, and probably has the equivalent of a college degree. To her friends, she actually warms up, and will converse freely with them, but is still very practical, preferring to focus on the task at hand. Upset Fracture is hard to anger. However, push the right buttons, and you'll ﬁnd out just how sharp her swords are. When she does get angry, she quiets down completely, becoming colder and harsher. Even if you are trying to get a ﬁght, she won't attack right then. Instead, she focuses her anger into forming her revenge for later. As of yet, she's never forgiven a grudge. Once she feels she needs to avenge something, she keeps trying, until she's done. Overall With a cool demeanor, and an internal mastermind, Fracture is generally regarded as unpredictable. While she understands personal loyalty and would gladly sacriﬁce herself for a friend, she sees nothing in group loyalty calling it a "senseless waste of devotion". She is considered a traitor in at least half the tribes, especially her own. History Fracture's mother died in the war. However, she was an animus, and she gave tried to enchant Fracture's egg, as well as her brother's. However, it had the unintended side-effect of freezing Shard's soul, leaving her devoid of emotion. Due to the telepathic link she has with her twin, she can express a little caring towards him, but otherwise than that, she understands nothing even close to mercy or compassion. Fracture raised herself, stealing for a living. When she got older, she was trained as an assassin, and uses that as her primary source of income now. Relationships Sunstroke - Adopted brother. His egg was adopted into the family, and Fracture shares a telepathic link with him. They are very close, and Fracture is always there, watching over her brother. Queen Glacier - Fracture hates the queen of the IceWings. Fracture was hired to kill the IceWing princess, but, failed. Glacier was understandably furious, and tried to execute Fracture. Fracture was caught, but managed to trick the queen into letting her go, on the promise that she would never return to the palace. Fracture always plans to return and kill Glacier one day, she just hasn't figured how to do it yet. Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Content (WindWolf19)